


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by MissJanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJanjie/pseuds/MissJanjie
Summary: Brooke Lynn is a mechanic that has never been thrilled when her coworker picks Hooters as the spot for their weekly dinner. That is, until, she meets a waitress that brings out a whole other side of her. And maybe that waitress finds out something about herself as well.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

Brooke Lynn pushed the hood of the car down and exhaled deeply. One hand steadied herself by pressing against the cool metal while the other wiped her brow, streaking her forehead with grease. There was a rag right beside her, but it’d been dirtied after a long day’s work - just like the rest of her torso, the sacrifice she made when she pushed her coveralls down and tied them around her waist.

“Ay, BL, hit the showers!” A coverall-clad man tossed a towel at her. “We’re going out to eat, it’s Theo’s turn to pick, so you know what that means.”

Of _course_ she did, and with a roll of her eyes and a dry laugh, she replied “Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” before heading into the locker room to shower up.

Well, ‘locker room’ was perhaps a bit generous. It was more like a prison bathroom with open, communal showers - save for one that had a makeshift curtain built around it - that was Brooke’s shower. She had to admit, there was an actual effort made, and she appreciated having some semblance of privacy and not having to drive home with a full layer of grime. 

Beyond that, Brooke never felt too singled out at work, even though she was never unaware that she was the only female mechanic in the auto shop. The guys made a point of including her, and part of that was including her in their weekly dinners out. When it was her turn, she would try to expand her coworkers’ palettes - something they were surprisingly receptive towards. 

On the other hand, their restaurant choices often fell into a repetitive pattern. Such is the case with Theo, who would only ever pick Hooters for their meal. When asked if he may want to reconsider with a mixed company, he shrugged it off with “She likes chicks too, it’s fine!”

And Brooke, in turn, never voiced any complaints. The food was subpar, but sometimes she liked to indulge in that sort of greasy, fried food. As far as the waitstaff? Well, she was conflicted. As an empathetic feminist, she would find herself concerned - were the girls being treated well? Was there proper recourse when reporting harassment? As a lesbian, however… She understood the appeal. 

She was the last one out of the showers because even with the curtain, she still preferred to shower alone. All of the good intentions in the world couldn’t change the fact that being naked around men made her skin crawl. No one ever seemed to question her on this either, though she was occasionally subjected to playful jabs about keeping the guys waiting. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant, the group of six was seated promptly, and everything seemed to be business as usual. 

Then their waitress came over.

She was shorter than the average waitress, but the energy that radiated from her made up for it. Her warm, brown eyes and dimpled smile could easily captivate anyone, but while Brooke Lynn’s colleagues were pleasantly content, she felt the air leave her lungs and the heat rise to her cheeks. 

“You gonna tell me what you wanna drink, sweetie?”

Oh, shit, had she been staring that long? She sat upright and cleared her throat. “Right, sorry. I’ll have an iced tea. Thank you…” she leaned forward to look at the nametag - and _just_ the nametag, of course. “Vanessa.”

Vanessa smirked, pressing her lips together as she tilted her head to toss her thick, dark waves of hair off her shoulder. “Coming right up,” she hummed, then turned on her heel to retreat to the kitchen. 

The men at the table turned their attention to Brooke as soon as Vanessa had left, some confused, others amused. “Who are you and what the fuck did you do with Brooke?” One of them asked. 

Brooke’s eyes did not leave the menu, pointedly so. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I always wondered what your type was,” Kevin remarked. “It makes sense, you got taste. Though I doubt a lesbian could stomach working here.” 

“You don’t know that,” she scoffed. “Lesbians are stronger than you give us credit for, not just in the literal sense.”

Ryan quirked his brow. “What, so you can tell she likes chicks? Or is it wishful thinking?”

Brooke blushed and looked down. Maybe it was wishful thinking. What were the odds that the most beautiful girl she had ever seen would not only be her waitress, but a fellow queer lady as well? She knew better than to get her hopes up, logically, but when that waitress returned with the drinks, logic was just out of the question. 

“Y’all decided on what you’re getting?”

And like before, the guys placed their orders with no issue. But once again, Brooke was flustered and tongue tied, scrambling to find something appetizing to throw out there. “I um...I’ll have the shrimp and spinach salad.”

Vanessa nodded, reading the orders back to the group to make sure everything was correct. “I’ll get this right in,” she hummed, giving Brooke’s shoulder a light squeeze. 

Another waitress stopped Vanessa on her way back from dropping the order off. “You know you’re supposed to do that innocent touchy shit with the guys, right?”

“You gotta chill and let me enjoy one damn six-top,” she huffed and rolled her eyes. “‘Sides, my dyke senses were tingling, so it still counts.”

“Dyke senses?”

“Only straight people say ‘gaydar’, and they don’t even have it.”

Her coworker just rolled her eyes. “Long as they tip the same,” she retorted before leaving with a tray of plates. 

Vanessa scoffed. “Straight girls don’t know shit,” she muttered to herself. If there was one thing she knew, it was when someone was fawning over her. It wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence in her line of work, after all. And sure, straight men and not-straight women express it differently, but as she would explain it - the vibe was all the same. 

The train of thought she was on came to a halt by the sound of a bell dinging behind her. “Vanjie! Got the order for table eighteen,” one of the line cooks called out.

“Got it!” She confirmed, loading up the serving tray and taking the meticulously balanced walk across the restaurant to serve the customers. “Enjoy,” she chirped pleasantly, but threw a subtle wink in Brooke Lynn’s direction.

“You guys saw that, right?” Brooke asked once they were alone. 

“Saw what?”

“She winked at me. Told you I was onto something.”

“No you didn’t.”

She huffed. Those guys wouldn’t pay attention to anything unless it was in a car or a bikini. Whatever, she knew what she saw and went on to eat her food while trying to think about what her next move should be. 

But as if he could read her thoughts, Theo piped up with “So, what’re you gonna do about it? You know, if you’re so convinced she’s into you or whatever.” 

Brooke shrugged, poking around at her food. The shrimp was overcooked and the spinach was sad and wilted from being egregiously overdressed with a too-bitter balsamic. “You know how wildly inappropriate it is to hit on someone while they’re at work, right?” There was a deafening silence from the rest of the table. “ _Right_?”

“Cassie and I met at her job,” Ryan defended quietly. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Regardless, I’m not going to put her on the spot like that. If anything is meant to happen, it’ll happen when it’s supposed to.” 

“Right, say hi to your cats for me.”

Before Brooke could offer a comeback, Vanessa had returned to check in. “You have cats?” She asked brightly. “I just adopted a kitty. Always thought I was a dog person, but that lil thing just sucked me in like,” she made a ‘suction’ noise, making the blonde giggle. 

“Cute things do have that effect,” she replied, smiling up at her and batting her lashes.

Vanessa bit back a grin. “You right on that. Everything else good here?” With a positive confirmation, she turned back on her heel and left. 

The guys exchanged glances, murmuring amongst themselves. “Okay, maybe you aren’t _completely_ delusional,” Kevin teasingly conceded. “You should definitely say something, though.” 

“Not happening.”

“Why? You both seem to like… cats,” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the other men laugh. 

Brooke set her napkin on top of her barely-touched meal and finished off her drink. “Just drop it, okay? On the off chance I am misreading the signals, I don’t want to weird her out.”

There was a silently collective decision to drop the subject and pay their separated bills. Some of them took to-go boxes while others, such as Brooke, decided to just leave it. 

“Was everything alright? Looks like you ain’t even touch it,” Vanessa observed.

“Oh,” she looked down and cleared her throat, “I just wasn’t very hungry,” she assured kindly. The last thing she wanted after all this was to get the waitress in any sort of trouble. In fact, she made sure that every member of the group tipped their fair share. 

“That’s everything then,” Vanessa chirped when she handed out the to-go boxes. “Y’all have a good night,” she said to a polite chorus of ‘you too’.

### 

“Yo, B, you got a visitor!” Theo called from the front of the shop. It wasn’t more than twenty minutes before closing, leaving just the two coworkers and their guest. 

Brooke pulled herself up from under the car she had been working on. It was an old corvette from the sixties that she was fixing up for a nice elderly man. “Coming!” She called back, admittedly confused. Customers rarely asked for her specifically (and it wasn’t hard to figure out why), but when she did see who it was, she was even more surprised. 

“You’re Brooke Lynn, I take it?” Vanessa asked as Theo made a sudden beeline out of the room. 

She blinked, nodding. “You wear your uniform in case I forgot who you are?” She laughed, then furrowed her brows. “How’d you find me anyway?”

“Nah, just got off my shift, and I got it from this,” she handed her one of the shop’s business cards that had ‘ask for brooke lynn’ scrawled on the back.

Brooke took the card and looked over her shoulder. “Those little shits,” she chuckled and shook her head before facing the shorter girl again. “I’m sorry, they mean well, but--”

Vanessa waved her hands to draw her attention (and to get her to stop talking). “I wouldn’t have come round if I didn’t wanna see you,” she pointed out. “Y’know, your uniform is pretty sexy too.”

She looked down at her clothes with furrowed brows. Her coveralls were unzipped to her waist and tied around it and she had a white, ribbed tank top that was covered in grease and dirt stains, as was the rest of her exposed skin. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a red bandanna covering most of the top of her head. “I’m not so sure about that.” 

“Nah I’m bein’ for real, that grease monkey shit is hot.”

Brooke tilted her head, a small smirk playing on her lips. Now, she was in her element. This was her domain. She sauntered past her and grabbed the latch of the garage door, pulling it shut. They could close a few minutes early, she had more important things to attend to. “Then maybe I could take a look under your hood.”

Vanessa snorted. “You lucky you cute with that corny shit,” she leaned against the hood of the frontmost car and beckoned her over with a curled finger. 

First, Brooke untied the coveralls around her waist, wiggling out of them and kicking them off. The shorts she had on underneath were probably as short as Vanessas, showing off her long, toned legs as she made her way over. She placed her hands down on either side of the brunette, lowering herself to eye level before leaning in and kissing her deeply, one hand moving to snake around her waist. 

It was easy for Vanessa to melt into the kiss. She moved her arms up to drape around her neck, only to be caught off guard when her wrists were grabbed and arms were pinned above her head. 

Brooke smirked down at her, keeping her arms pinned with one hand as she kissed down her jaw and neck, littering the expanse of bronze skin with dark purple hickies. She let go of her wrists, using both hands to pull off her shirt before trailing her lips down to her chest, unhooking her bra just as her lips reached one of her nipples. 

This wasn’t exactly how Vanessa envisioned this encounter going. Based on how awkward and giggly the other girl had been during their first meeting, she thought for sure she would be walking up on a cute, submissive thing. But she was putty in Brooke’s hands and, to her further surprise, she absolutely loved it. It sent her heart into overdrive and spread goosebumps across her skin.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” she murmured as she alternated between teasing one nipple with her tongue and the other with her fingers. Her free hand hooked into the elastic of her orange shorts and tugged them down as much as she could until she had to use her other hand as well to get the job done. 

“Mm, you are too,” Vanessa knocked the bandanna off of her head in the process of taking her hairband out, running her fingers through the mess of blonde hair. Normally she would be deep into dirty talking by now, but something about this girl left her damn near speechless - and that, no pun intended, was saying something. 

Brooke shifted, now on her knees in front of her. She swatted Vanessa’s legs apart before kissing up her inner thighs, lips teasingly ghosting over the damp patch on her panties. She smirked when she felt the shudder that ran through her body and looked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she slowly pulled down her panties with her teeth. 

Vanessa’s entire body felt like it was on fire, her forehead was covered with a thin layer of sweat and both her face and chest were flushed red. It was never this easy to get her so worked up, and in the back of her mind, she had to wonder what the hell it was about her that got under her skin like this. 

It didn’t help that Brooke was savoring every whimper and moan she elicited and drew every movement out longer. It felt like ages before her tongue was circling Vanessa’s clit and her finger was easing inside of her, but taking her sweet time to build up a satisfying pace. 

Much unlike her usual demeanor, Vanessa was whimpering and whining, her hips pushing her lower body off the car hood and towards her, only to have a calloused hand push down on her hip in a silent command to stay put. And unlike her still, she obeyed. 

Brooke finally decided to give her a bit of relief, fucking her with two fingers while fervently licking and sucking on her clit. The more Vanessa trembled and moaned, the more eager she was to please, unable to hide her overwhelming desire to make this pretty girl come. 

And boy was that rapidly approaching. Vanessa was finding it harder and harder to keep her hips still, panting and biting down on her knuckles as her body twitched and spasmed, then bucked up sharply when her orgasm finally hit. 

But even then, Brooke kept her fingers and tongue working fast and passionately until she was absolutely certain that Vanessa was spent (and maybe a little bit more after that for good measure). She moved her head up from between her thighs and placed a light kiss to her lips, though she lingered a bit before pulling back. “You wanna hit the showers? I got my own personal stall, kind of.” 

Vanessa laughed breathlessly. “We both smellin’ rank as hell, huh?” She threw her top and shorts on, just on the off chance that someone popped up between the front of the shop and the showers. 

As the two of them cleaned up, Brooke acknowledged that she was in a bit of disbelief. She would have never anticipated getting this out of a trip to Hooters. It made up for the inedible meal and then some.

And she supposed that was why no one was surprised when that was her pick on her turn for the crew’s dinner outing.


End file.
